


Eksperimen

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, M/M, modus
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Ada satu baris yang belum terisi. Sherlock mengeluarkan pena dan perlahan menuliskan hasil penyimpulan data-data dari eksperimen yang telah dilakukannya.





	

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> **disclaimer:**
> 
> Sherlock Holmes is original work of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, any additional characters are based on Sherlock BBC.

 

 

 

 

            Bukan sekali ini saja. Tapi berkali-kali. Sebelum ini. Sebelum sebelumnya lagi. John Watson lelah.

          Jika ia tahu alasan itu lagi yang akan keluar dari bibir Sherlock Holmes, tentunya ia akan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Tapi, ia tidak bisa. Tentu saja tidak bisa bila Sherlock tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk berkata tidak.

            “Eksperimen apalagi?” tanya John dengan nada kesal. Sherlock tidak menjawab. Ia memegang lengan kanan John dan mengukurnya dengan mistar. Setelah melihat angka berapa yang terlihat di sana, ia menuliskan angka-angka di buku catatannya. Angka yang bagi John tidak masuk akal. Jelas apa yang tertulis di sana bukanlah ukuran yang biasanya digunakan penjahit.

            “Kapan kau akan selesai?” John mengeluh lagi. Kali ini ia memandang jengah pada Sherlock yang sedang mengamati setiap inci pergelangan tangan, sesekali ia menekan kulitnya. Menimbulkan sensasi aneh bagi John yang menjadi obyek eksperimen Sherlock.

            Rasanya aneh. Seolah setiap kali kulitnya dan kulit Sherlock bersentuhan ada arus listrik tak kasat mata tengah menyetrumnya. Menyengatnya secara sporadis.

            Sherlock menelusuri jari tangan John dengan kaca pembesar. Menekan satu titik di lengan John untuk melihat bagaimana pengaruhnya pada jarinya. John cukup tahu ilmu kedokteran tapi itu tidak menjamin ia tahu apa yang sedang Sherlock lakukan. Ia bisa menjadi tidak terduga jika sedang ekspresif.

            “Oke. Sudah selesai,” kata Sherlock setelah menekan urat nadi John sekali lagi. John menghembuskan napas lega.

            Eksperimen Sherlock telah berakhir.

            Setidaknya untuk hari ini. John hanya tidak bisa menerka, mengapa laki-laki berambut ikal hitam itu selalu menggunakan tangannya sebagai obyek uji coba.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

            Pembesaran pupil bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang. Mata Sherlock selalu bisa menangkap respon alamiah tubuh manusia itu.

            Tapi, hipotesanya tidak akan lengkap tanpa meraba denyut nadi yang bersangkutan. Sherlock harus tahu apakah intensitas denyut nadinya meningkat atau tidak untuk mengkonfirmasi kerangka deduksinya.

            Dan setelah beberapa uji coba, konklusinya sudah bisa diambil.

            Tersenyum, setelah menutup pintu ruang tidurnya, Sherlock menarik laci meja di samping tempat tidur. Ada sebuah jurnal lain di sana. Jurnal yang sesungguhnya merupakan dokumentasi asli eksperimennya.

>             _Obyek uji coba : John Watson_
> 
> _Variabel pendukung uji coba : Sherlock Holmes_
> 
> _Jenis uji coba : (1) Pelebaran pupil ; (2) Intensitas denyut nadi_
> 
> _Hasil uji coba : (1) positif ; (2) positif_
> 
> _Kesimpulan : . . . . . ._

 

Ada satu baris yang belum terisi. Sherlock mengeluarkan pena dan perlahan menuliskan hasil penyimpulan data-data dari eksperimen yang telah dilakukannya.

 

> _John juga jatuh cinta._

 

 

 

 

**fin.**


End file.
